Seeing The Pleasure
by BlazingFire777
Summary: Marshall Lee finds Princess Bubblegum in an act of self-pleasure, the she catches him watching her. What happens next is sure to give you heat. One-Shot. NSFW.


_A Princess Bubblegum and Marshall Lee one-shot. PWP, NSFW, Voyeur. I had this written up ages ago, but i didn't have any account, now that I do here goes some plotless smut. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Through the keyhole in the door I could see her in all her slick sweat covered glory as she rubbed her sweet bare self on a pillow. Her pink ass cheeks were in my direct view and occasionally I grasped a sight of those rose petals that wanted attention. I could feel my bulge getting tighter in my pants and I couldn't help the groan that came out of me.

She turned around at the sound and I hoped she didn't notice me.

I cant believe I bumped into this sight. I just heard moans and I thought I should be worried, but seeing little miss princess here was definitely a surprise.

I wish I could grab that soft looking ass and smack it, "umph" I need some type of release, my pants are too tight.

I grab my belt and undo it along with my pants my penis already hard and strong. I touch the head and a louder groan slips past my lips. This time I freak out so much that I bang against the door.

Princess stops her antics in fear, and since I'm already here I let myself get caught. As she opens the door to see if there's anyone she covers herself with a blanket.

She notices me, with my dick out through my pants and my cheeks probably red from arousement or embarrassment. She only gives me a lewd smile, pulls my hand and pushes me to her bed then locks the door again.

She reaches down to her sweet source and teases herself and all while looking intently at me, then she licks herself off her fingers. I quickly take my pants off as that just made me eager.

She slowly brings herself on me, sits on my waist, my penis making contact with her ass. The contact making me impossibly more erect. She takes my hands and puts them on her ass cheeks and I squeeze them hard. She then starts taking my shirt off and kisses my neck in fervor and bites it softly.

My hands go up her body and start touching her breasts. They're soft and big and I end up putting my mouth on them, I hear her moan at the contact. She squeezes my nipples, making them excited as I lick, kiss and bite hers. She keeps moaning at this and I just want to take her right here, right now.

I flip us over, me on top thins time. And then I press my hard dick against her sweet lower lips, and I feel her automatically slightly push into me. The subtle touch making me want it even more. In a burst of desire I end up grabbing her hands above her head and kissing her shoulders I grind my hips as my lengthy cock slips at her entrance, not completely in.

"Just take me" she commands me in her sultry raspy voice and I can't help but do as she commands.

I let the whole of my shaft slip into her and she moans in approval. I shudder at the sounds and at the feeling of her tightness on my cock. I slowly take it out and in, so she gets used to it. I noticed soon enough that she's meeting my thrusts in, this is how I know she can take it harder now.

I start slamming into her, fast as my heart beats faster and the groans of pleasure that come out of my mouth are inevitable. I try not to come with this action, as I want to please her first.

She holds on to the bed and I see her face lost in the pleasure of me being inside her and soon I also hold on to the bed. After a while I lower my hand and as I slow my pace I play with her swollen clit, I draw out circles and stars. She shudders at this, "yes" i hear mixed in her breaths. "Nya.. it feels so good" she moans.

I press harder into her, and her clit. "I'm almost there", she announces as her body trembles.

I then fasten my plunges and my hand manoeuvres, she suddenly tenses, her walls tighten around my penis and I can't hold it in, I push in and out and I cum right inside of her as pleasure bursts through my body, and surely she feels the same.

She rides me out until I go flaccid again and then she sighs satisfied. "Hmm, your good, Marshall. Round 2?" She asks then kisses my lips and she pulls me down to lay next to her.

I chuckle, she's lucky I recharge in minutes. I smile at her, "soon, my precious Bonnie, soon" then I snuggle up to her until I am ready to take her again.

* * *

 _If you enjoyed that let me know. I have a few ideas saved up for other ships: Bubbline, Bechloe, Malvie... mostly F/F stuff_


End file.
